Chocolate Kisses
by FireStorm1991
Summary: One-shot: An Easter sequel to my Christmas one-shot, Gingerbread Kisses. They traded the gingerbread baking for chocolate making. Instead of another competition as planned, there newest baking session is instead a progression in their relationship.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

Happy Easter everyone. Just got back from singing at mass and eating a wonderful lunch with my mom :D For those of you who read Gingerbread Kisses, yes, this is a continuation. If you haven't read it, you should. Lots of people found it funny X3

* * *

It had been months since the bake-off between the blue-haired scientist and Saiyan prince. There would be times where they'd catch each other's eyes, or go out of their way to spend time together, in secret of course. Because of that day, Bulma felt like she understood Vegeta so much better than everyone else, and Vegeta, likewise, realized that she did understand. That on its own was a big deal to him. He didn't feel so alone anymore.

Today was no different than any other day, except for the fact that Capsule Corp. was decorated for yet another "convoluted holiday," as he always put it. There were so many bright colors: blues, greens, yellows, and the color he dreaded most, the pinks. There were different assortments of small yellow birds that Vegeta had never seen before, and white and brown rabbits. His brow furrowed in confusion. The woman still had yet to explain the significance of this day.

"Oh, good morning Vegeta," Bulma's mother greeted in a fast and cheery voice. "You look well. Are you off to another day of training? Perhaps you should take a break. It is the day before Easter after all. My husband and I have to go out, but Bulma's in the kitchen making chocolates. Maybe you could help her."

Vegeta had already started making his way for the kitchen.

* * *

He watched in amusement as Bulma was trying to get all of the supplies she needed to make the chocolates.

"I swear, this is the last holiday I make snacks for."

Bulma tensed when she felt Vegeta standing directly behind her. He put his arms around her shoulders.

"Now where would the fun in that be?" Vegeta asked teasingly.

Bulma couldn't help but smile at the sound of his deep voice in her ear or his warm breath against her skin. "Well, look who decided NOT to destroy all my hard work for the day. How thoughtful of you."

Vegeta smirked both dangerously and playfully. "I could always return to my training, Woman, wanton destruction and all."

Bulma sent him a glare, but relaxed when she saw his smirk. "Since when did you become so playful?"

Vegeta turned her to face him. "Since that damned competition of yours. We never did pick a winner, you know? Rematch?"

Bulma looked down at all of her cooking tools for the chocolate. She hated making chocolate more than making gingerbread cookies. Melting the chocolate was easy enough. It was getting them into the molds as the chocolate cooled that frustrated her.

"Sure, I'd love the help," she replied.

Vegeta frowned. "Make no mistake, Woman. This time we will determine a winner."

Bulma smirked. "Fine by me." She handed him a few colors of solid chocolate pieces and then took out about eight double-boilers, one for each stove top. For once, she was thankful for such a big kitchen.

"So, what do we do for this?" Vegeta asked, acting uninterested.

Bulma shook her head, seeing past his disinterest. "Well, to get this done quicker, I got out bunch of double-boilers. We just turn the heat on and let the chocolate melt, but be careful not to turn the heat up to high." Bulma picked up one of the double-boilers and Vegeta watched as she took the pot apart and added water into the bottom portion. He followed suit as Bulma filled her other pots and turned the heat on.

She took her white, pink, yellow, and purple chocolate pieces and put them in separate pots. Vegeta took his brown, red, blue, and green pieces and put them in the pots. He appreciated not getting the brighter colors. It would have made him nauseous if she had put the pink or yellow ones in front of him. He still hadn't forgiven her for the pink shirt incident.

Bulma occasionally mixed the chocolate pieces, to avoid them from burning on the sides. Vegeta took the different spoons and started mixing, but he realized that he was doing something wrong when the chocolate started bubbling. It reminded him of the gingerbread battle, where Bulma got the advantage because he messed up, not knowing what to do.

He didn't notice Bulma come over to him and lower the heat on the stove. He felt her hand on his helping him stir slowly, as he started speeding up in frustration.

"Why don't we put this little competition off this time," Bulma suggested. "Let's just have some fun."

Vegeta smirked, remembering the kind of "fun" they had with the gingerbread. Bulma was blissfully unaware of what Vegeta was thinking, and continued to lean against him and hold his hand as they stirred. Vegeta took the opportunity to take a spoon out of the blue chocolate and flick it her way.

Bulma gasped when she felt the warm chocolate touch her skin. "Vegeta, surely you didn't."

Vegeta smirked and continued flicking chocolate at her. Bulma wiped a bit a chocolate off her arm and tasted it. "Hm, well, you just slightly missed the mold there, buddy."

"And?" Vegeta joked.

Bulma moved closer to Vegeta and took him by surprise when she put her wrist in front of his face.

"Wouldn't you like a taste too?" Bulma asked flirtatiously. She winked at him causing him to blush, but if they weren't going to continue their chocolate making competition, he wouldn't let her win this way either.

Vegeta reluctantly licked the chocolate off her wrist. His lips lingered on her wrist a little longer than he intended, for her was mesmerized by the feel of her pulse. Vegeta's eyes widened when he realized this was a very intimate position, for a Saiyan that it. He backed away and went back to the stove. He refused to look at Bulma again.

Bulma shrugged his discomfort off, knowing that he was probably just shocked by her actions. She too was a little shocked. As the minutes passed and the two started filling the egg, chick, and bunny shaped molds, Vegeta still hadn't said anything or looked at her. He seemed to be deep in thought, and where Bulma was glad Vegeta was spending time with her, it felt like he was somewhere else. She didn't realize that he was having an inner debate about their relationship, and what their intimate moments meant.

While he was deep in thought, Bulma used a spoon to flick chocolate on him. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt it and looked down. "You didn't," he stated monotonously.

"Oh, I believe I did," Bulma teased with a smirk.

She had covered his arm with the pink chocolate.

"Oh, it's on, Woman."

* * *

Yamucha had finally gotten over the scene he saw on Christmas. _That was insanity… _he thought as he walked up to the Briefs' front door. It was time to have that long overdue talk with Bulma about fixing their relationship.

He knocked on the door, but no one answered. He tried to turn the handle and the door opened. _Odd…_

Yamucha heard voices and laughter coming from the kitchen. _What the…? _Yamucha did the stupid thing and started listening in.

"Oh my God, Vegeta, you're covered!" Bulma shouted.

"That's all your fault, Woman, if you hadn't spooned me!" Yamucha paled, reading too much into the situation again.

"Well, it was YOUR challenge!" Bulma laughed. "Um, maybe you should put that away…"

Yamucha pushed the door opened and saw both Bulma and Vegeta covered in a rainbow of chocolate and Vegeta putting a double-boiler in the sink. _I have GOT to stop listening in on their conversations…Maybe I just better not come here on holidays anymore._

Unlike last time, Bulma and Vegeta both looked over to where Yamucha was standing. Bulma looked confused; Vegeta looked angry. Before either of them could say anything, Yamucha spoke up.

"Um, I think I'm just, ya know, gonna go." He sped out of there faster than Goku's Instant Transmission.

Bulma looked around the kitchen. It was completely covered in chocolate, much like her and Vegeta. There wasn't any bit left in the pots and they only had a few molds filled.

"Well, I'll get these in the fridge," Bulma said. "And then I'm going to order a ton of chocolate so that mom doesn't freak for us wasting so much."

Bulma didn't even see Vegeta move behind her. She gasped when she felt his teeth and tongue grazing her neck. He licked her neck clean of chocolate. Bulma relaxed and leaned back into him.

Vegeta smirked at his blue-haired beauty. "I don't think it went to waste, wouldn't you agree."

Bulma was left speechless as Vegeta walked out of the kitchen. Then she looked around at the mess.

"Well, it's a good thing we have cleaning bots," she muttered before dialing the number to the candy shop.

"Yes, hi, this is Bulma Briefs. I need to place an order to be delivered in a few hours."

* * *

Dr. and Mrs. Briefs came home and found the kitchen still slightly in shambles and a bunch of chocolates on the table. Mrs. Briefs smiled and went to go find her daughter and houseguest and found them both asleep in front of the television in each other's arms.

_Oh, they're just so cute! _she thought herself before putting a blanket over the two. _Sleep well, you two. You both work so hard. _And she wasn't just talking about the Easter chocolates.

* * *

A/N: Again, Happy Easter. I hope everyone had a great day with family and friends, celebrating the joy that comes with this day. I particularly feel blessed to have had my mother home in time for Easter :D Made it much more memorable. And to have you, my lovely reviewers, I am also blessed. Thank you for sticking with me this semester, even with my slow updates ^_^


End file.
